


Christmas in October

by Princess_Unattainable



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holiday, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unattainable/pseuds/Princess_Unattainable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star gets overly enthusiastic about Christmas a few months early and drags Marco to another dimension.</p>
<p>Marco would rather take time to think about the holiday before celebrating it, but Star can't help but rush into this exciting new adventure!</p>
<p>That totally isn't a metaphor for their relationship in this fic ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It started with early decorations

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend who asked for a Starco fic a while ago, Merry Christmas Bro! Sorry it's a couple days late :)

In all honesty, Marco really should've seen this coming. Well, not this specifically, but the events preceding it. It all started on September thirtieth, a day that will now live in infamy. Star and Marco were at a department store, and to be completely honest Marco forgets what they were really doing there. Buying socks or something, but that's not really important. What's important is what Star discovered as they moved toward the back of the store.

Marco instantly groaned when he saw them, while Star’s eyes lit up with excitement. For lining the back wall of the store were an array of Christmas decorations. There weren't many, but it was enough to upset Marco and have Star completely awestruck. 

“Woah” Star said slowly as she walked toward the glittering decorations “what is this stuff?”

“Christmas decorations,” Marco grumbled “they come in earlier and earlier every year! I don't get it, who buys this stuff three months in advance? Nobody! And yet every year the decorations are set up before anyone is even thinking about Christmas-” 

Marco’s rant was cut off by Star turning toward him with a confused look “What is Crest-mas?” Star asked, butchering the pronunciation of the word. Crap. Marco thought he would've had more time to plan out his explanation of Christmas to Star. After the past few months he'd realized that he had to explain Earth culture very carefully to her and with complete sincerity. Otherwise things ended up horrifying and painful such as the football game, the fortune cookies, and the Arbor Day fiasco. He’ll never see acorns the same way again.

This would have to be handled with delicacy, he had become better at explaining things after all. But Marco really didn't want to talk about Christmas in September, he'd only finished telling Star all about Halloween and Día de los Muertos. Marco had even taken time to answer her numerous questions, no there are no real monsters, yes you do get free candy, no your loved ones don't rise from the grave seeking vengeance. In short, he wasn't in the mood to explain yet another holiday to the foreigner, especially one that was three months away.

“It's just another Earth holiday Star” Marco said trying to keep a neutral tone to avoid getting her excited about it. If she was excited, she'd ask questions, and then he'd have to fully explain it. This plan didn't work, for as soon as she heard the word “holiday” Star’s eyes lit up. Crap. 

“Another holiday?” Star asked excitedly “Earth is just chock full of fun stuff to celebrate! What's this one about? Is it as exciting as Arbor Day?”

“NO!” Marco couldn't help but shout, Star looked taken aback at the sudden outburst. “Sorry Star, but this holiday isn't supposed to be celebrated until December, which is three months away, so I don't wanna talk about it until then. But I promise I'll explain everything in December, ok?

“Ok…” Star said sadly looking like a kicked puppy as she glanced back at the Christmas decorations. She reached out and gingerly stroked a glittery star shaped tree topper with a look of wonder. Before Marco could even feel bad for her Star perked up again and grabbed some tinsel and whipping it around. “But what is this stuff for?” 

Marco sighed, “Not until December Star.”

“But-”

“No.” 

And Marco thought that might be the end of it for at least a little while. But he had underestimated Star’s excitement to learn about another Earth holiday and her absolute desire to know more.

-

The next morning Marco woke up to find Star’s face about three inches away from him as she yelled “HEY MARCO GUESS WHAT?” In shock Marco screamed and fell out of bed. Forgive him if he wasn't used to waking up next to crazy screaming blondes. Especially when said crazy screaming blondes are so close he can feel their breath. Marco blushed a little as he grumbled and stood up. Star sat up on his bed with a huge grin. 

“Star, what have I said about personal space?” Marco asked his blush deepening slightly for reasons he wasn't entirely sure of. Star only continued to beam at him.

“Marco, personal space isn't important right now! What's important is this!” Star exclaimed as she held up a pink and white calendar “It's December!” 

“Huh?” Marco said in an unsure tone. Hadn't it been September yesterday? He had only just woken up so he wasn't 100% sure of anything. 

“Yep! It says it right here” Star proudly pointed to the word Dezembar that was printed on her calendar, under that all the days of the week were replaced with Chrissmas. Oh, so that's what this was about?

“Uh huh” Marco deadpanned “Well, I better check my calendar, just to be sure” with that he turned smugly and started walking toward the wall where his own calendar was hung up

“Uhh” Star started, she clearly hadn't thought this through. She had to come up with something fast if she wanted her plan to work. “Look a shark!” Star shouted, pointing in a random direction. Marco turned back to her for a second with a questioning look. The princess took this as an opportunity and pointed her wand desperately at the calendar hanging on Marco’s wall. Now, she had only meant to change the month but accidentally blew a huge hole in his wall. Whoops. At the sound of his wall exploding Marco turned back around and his mouth dropped open. 

“What calendar?” Star said with a nervous laugh. 

-

It took an hour of looking through her spell book and another hour to master the spell, but the hole in Marco’s wall was sealed. However, the spot where the calendar used to hang was replaced with a heart that Star couldn't remove with any magic. Marco had tried to paint over it, but the heart broke through no matter how many layers of paint he put over it. He finally gave up and fell back on his bed, while Star sat on the edge. 

“Sorry Marco” Star said sadly “I just really wanna know about Christmas”

Marco sighed. There was no way out of this. So, he conceded and told Star all about the holiday using as much detail as he could. He told her about the traditions of the holiday, the tree, the gifts, the songs, the ugly sweaters and of course, Santa Claus. Marco made sure Star understood that Santa was not a real person, no need to repeat the fortune cookie incident. Marco used his laptop to show her pictures of things as he explained them. He finished by saying that despite the commercialization, Christmas was really about spreading joy and giving to those you love. By the end of it, Star’s eyes were wide with wonder.

“Christmas sounds awesome!” She squealed happily “Let's celebrate it right now!” Star’s wand glowed as it zapped both her and Marco dressing them in Christmas outfits. Marco dressed as Santa Claus, complete with a fake beard, and Star as Rudolph with reindeer antlers, a red nose, and an ugly red and green sweater. 

“Oh no” Marco said removing the beard. “We are not celebrating Christmas is October.”

“Why not” Star asked “It sounds super fun!” 

“Because Christmas isn't celebrated until December, and I'd like to at least get through Día de los Muertos before I even think about Christmas.” Marco answered taking off the Santa outfit. Thankfully his normal clothes were still on underneath.

“Aww come on Marco Christmas is so cool!” Star said jumping up “Don't you wanna deck the halls? Or put balls on a dead plant? Or let a fat weirdo break into your house?” 

“Not until December” Marco said “And don't try that calendar thing again, I'd like to keep the rest of my walls in tact.” 

“But Marco” Star whined and Marco sighed. He knew she wouldn't give up on this. 

“Look, we can start celebrating Christmas on November 3rd, which will be over a month early, but until then can't we just focus on the cool holidays happening sooner? Halloween is super fun and Día de los Muertos is really important to my family.” Marco said hoping Star would agree.

“Ok” Star agreed sadly, using her wand to change back into her regular clothes. 

And for a while that was that. Of course, Star would occasionally bring Christmas up, but Marco would counter her with fun facts about Halloween. Gradually she became more and more excited about Halloween rather than Christmas, and Marco actually thought he'd gotten her to drop the whole Christmas thing, that is until the last week of October. 

“MARCO!” Star screamed as she burst into his room. 

“What's up Star?” Marco asked casually looking up from his homework, he was used to her shouted greetings by now. 

“So, Glossaryck told me about this dimension that celebrates Christmas all the time! Isn't that great?” Star told him excitedly as she bounced on her heels. 

“Isn't he only supposed to tell you about spells and Mewni?” Marco asked, not quite sure where this was going.

“Not if you feed him extra pudding” Star said in a sing-song voice “So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!” With that she produced her dimensional scissors from behind her back.

“What? No” Marco protested “No Christmas until November 3rd remember? It’s only a few days away Star, I think you can wait until then.”

“But Marco” Star said way too happily “It's a dimension that celebrates Christmas all the time! So we wouldn't be celebrating early, we'd be celebrating on time which is all the time!” She smiled proudly, walking closer to him.

“Star, I really don't wanna go to a Christmas dimension before Halloween” Marco said turning his chair back around to his math homework. 

“Aww come on Marco pleeeeease?” Star begged drawing closer giving him puppy dog eyes. Marco didn't look. If he looked he wouldn't be able to resist, he could never say no to her when she broke out the puppy dog eyes. 

“No.” Marco said flipping up his hood and pulling the strings to avoid looking at her. 

“Pleeeeeease.” Star drew out, getting closer, so he'd have to look.

“No.” He answered again covering his face with his hands.

For a moment she was quiet, and he thought he might have won. Suddenly he felt her warm hands on his, pulling them away from his face slowly and setting them on his thighs. He was too shocked to resist as she moved her hands to undo the draw strings and push his hood back. Star leaned in closer with a sad, yet hopeful look in her eyes. Marco didn't know why he he was blushing. “Please?” Star whispered with sincerity, blushing slightly. The hearts on her cheeks were glowing dimly but neither of them noticed. Before he could process what was happening, Marco felt his head nodding slowly.

“All right!” Star exclaimed pulling back quickly and pumping her fist in the air. She cut the air with her scissors and grabbed Marco’s arm before he could protest pulling him up and into the dimensional rift.


	2. The actual Christmas-y part

When they went through the dimensional rift, Marco was greeted with a face full of snow. Marco groaned as Star helped him up giggling at his misfortune. But before he could complain, they boy was awestruck by his surroundings. 

“Woah” was the only thing either of them could say as they looked around. The town was a winter wonderland indeed. There was a huge Christmas tree in the center glowing brightly, a soft perfect snow fall (not too thick, not too light, just right), wreaths on every door, Christmas lights and decorations strung up everywhere, and the entire world smelled like freshly baked cookies and cinnamon. All around they could hear the sound of carolers singing out sweetly, their melodious voices setting the scene perfectly. 

Marco glanced at Star, her eyes lit up like the night sky and her mouth hung open. He forgot what he was going to say. Had her eyes always been this gorgeous? Marco shook the thought as Star laughed and shouted “Christmas!” with unbridled enthusiasm. She jumped around excitedly catching snowflakes, and looking in the windows of people’s houses. Star collapsed on the ground happily making a snow angel despite how cold the snow must have been on her bare arms. 

Marco laughed at his friend’s craziness, offering a hand to help her up when he was suddenly pulled down as well, landing next to her in the snow. He tried to look mad at her but broke almost immediately and they both started laughing and making snow angels. After completing their work, they both stood up to admire their angels. The snow had soaked through Marco’s hoodie and he shivered.

“Hey Star?” He managed to get out through chattering teeth “Aren't you a little cold?” 

“Naahh I've been to waaay colder dimensions” Star said smugly, but her smile faded when she saw Marco shivering “you look a little chilly though”

Star raised her wand and pointed it at Marco zapping him with winter clothes. A red sweater with a white snowflake pattern and a big fluffy green coat. 

“Ahh that's much better” Marco breathed out content with the new found warmth “you sure you'll be ok though?” He gestured to her dress, noting that she would probably get cold eventually.

“I'll be fine.” Star assured him as she pointed the wand at her head, zapping a reindeer antler headband on. “Come on let's explore!” She said as she grabbed Marco’s hand and ran off in search of fun.

They started with the gingerbread, there was a gingerbread house making contest that they entered together. Marco may have been awesome at making nachos, but he was absolutely terrible with gingerbread. After he burnt three batches, Star was given a chance at using the oven. She started a small fire, which despite their panic was put out very quickly by one of the baking professionals, who disqualified them from the contest. However, the chef was nice enough to let them eat the winning gingerbread house. 

They went ice skating in a pond, and as the princess of Mewni has never gone skating before, Marco had to teach her. For a fourteen year old boy, Marco wa surprisingly graceful on the ice. He held on to Star helping her get the hang of it as the two of them glided across the ice. There was a warm feeling in both their chests that they couldn't quite place. When Star started to fall backward, Marco caught her by the waist, this position caused them both to blush as they decided to move on to another activity. 

Over the course of the night, they had three separate, but equally intense snowball fights. Two of which had to be called off only for hot chocolate breaks. The third had ended in a truce as they were both wiped out. After the snow war was over, they built snowmen. Well, Marco built a snowman and Star built a giant snow unicorn as Marco marveled at how she did so without magic. 

The two took a stroll through a large scale Christmas lights display. Every house on the path was brightly lit with intricate light shows. Some were set to music while others glowed silently. While walking Marco turned and notice his friend shivering slightly. He knew she'd be cold, but rather than rubbing it in her face, he unzipped his coat and put it on her shoulders. He was warm enough with the sweater anyway. When Star looked at him, he looked away as if it were nothing. She looked at him with wonder and a soft twinkle in her eyes as her heart beat increased slightly. Instead of protesting and giving him back the coat, Star slowly slipped it on and zipped up. It smelled like him (and burnt gingerbread, though that wasn't the scent she was focused on). 

Toward the end of the night, Star noticed a sign advertising a Christmas dance, and decided they absolutely had to go.

“Ohhh Marco look, there's a dance!” Star cheered “we have to go, it'll be so much fun!”

“I don't know Star” Marco responded lamely 

Before he could come up with an excuse Star piped up with “Oh come on Marco, we both know you're a great dancer” she said this with a wink as she skipped off toward the ballroom. 

Marco started dumbfounded. Of course she was referring to the Blood Moon Ball, but neither of them had mentioned it since that night. Though Marco knew he would never forget it. The dance they shared was ingrained into his mind forever, playing itself over and over again in his dreams. He had stayed up all night afterwards thinking about it, thinking about her. Once again Marco shook off his thoughts as he followed Star to the ballroom.

As soon as they got inside, Star threw the coat off and led him to the dance floor as a fast beat song played. They danced and laughed through the fast songs, even spinning each other around a few times. But their laughter stopped suddenly as soon as a slow song came on. 

“I think I'm gonna get some punch” Marco sputtered 

“And I gotta go to the bathroom” Star blurted out and they went off in separate directions.

What am I doing? Marco thought to himself as he poured the punch into a plastic cup and took a sip. It's not like I have a thing for Star...so why am I so nervous? No, no he liked Jackie Lynn Thomas. He thought of her light blonde hair, which wasn't nearly as long or luscious as Star’s. Her blue-green eyes, which couldn't compare to Star’s gorgeous blue orbs. Her chill demeanor, which didn't even compare to how cute, excitable, bubbly, and eccentric Star was- Marco spit out his punch. “I HAVE A CRUSH ON STAR?!” He yelled to himself at the realization. 

Star ran her hands through her hair as she looked in the bathroom mirror. She couldn't figure out why she was acting so weird, it was just a slow song with her best Earth friend, she and Pony Head had jokingly danced to them all the time before Pony was sent to St. O’s. So, what was the big deal? The only guy from Earth she like-liked was Oskar. He wore an awesome red bandana, though Star secretly preferred Marco’s cozy red hoodie. He had big blue eyes, which were nothing against the warm soft brown Marco had going on. And he was a total bad boy musician, though he'd never look as attractive as Marco did when fighting monsters and- I have a crush on Marco Star thought as she screamed for a minute straight.

When Star came out of the bathroom they immediately saw each other and looked away. Having a crush on your best friend who already liked someone else, was there anything more embarrassing. But when the DJ announced that this was the last song of the night and played a slow song, they both started walking toward each other. It was a strange magnetic force that neither of them had felt since the Blood Moon Ball. 

When they met in the middle of the dance floor, they shifted around awkwardly a bit. Suddenly, they had become strangers. Marco hesitantly offered Star his hand and she took it immediately, not even thinking about it. They slowly started to sway to the song’s slow beat as they avoided looking at each other. Star got closer and closer to him, until she was resting her head on his shoulder. Marco blushed at the contact, and rested his hands on her lower back. She blushed as well, and had an unseen pensive look on her face. They were both thinking the same thing what now? 

Then, Marco looked up and nearly fainted, for floating slowly above them was a small sprig of mistletoe. Half of him wanted her to see it too and the other half wanted to take the dimensional scissors from her back pocket and get the heck out of there. Before he could fully decide on whether to take the scissors or not, Star looked up above them. She pulled back from him slightly, as his hands were still on her back, holding her in place. Marco saw the curious look on her face and cursed inwardly, he knew what was coming.

“What's that?” Star asked pointing up.

“That's mistletoe” Marco managed to get out honestly. He was in the clear as long as she didn't-

“You never told me about that decoration, what's it for?” She was genuinely curious. Crap. 

“Um well when two people are under it they...they're...it’s tradition that they...they're supposed to…” No matter how hard he tried Marco couldn't complete the sentence nor could he look Star in the eye.

“Kiss?” Star guessed blushing as she observed the other couples.

Marco nodded slowly as both their blushes deepened. The two teens were internally freaking out. Neither had any idea what the other wanted, in fact they were both sure the other didn't reciprocate their own feelings. Then they looked at each other, blue met with brown and they had an unspoken understanding, as they slowly leaned forward. They were going so painfully slow, that Star couldn't take it, so she grabbed the back of Marco’s neck and hastily pushed him toward her.

It was electrifying and left him weak in the knees as his brain turned to mush, it was his first kiss. It wasn't her first (that was with a merboy when she was 12) but it was certainly her best, as it left her weak in the knees and set off imaginary fireworks in her chest. When they pulled away, he noticed something different about her.

“Star, you're hearts are glowing!” Marco exclaimed, pointing at her face, at the normally light pink hearts glowing a bright white. 

“Whuu?” Star asked in a lovesick gaze, before noticing the bright glowing of her hearts “oh!” She said touching them.

“What does that mean?” Marco asked 

“I-I don't know” Star said worriedly, “this has never happened before!” Slowly, the glow faded away and her hearts and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

“So, what now?” Marco said asking the question they were both thinking. 

Star stared at him for a long time before pulling him in for another kiss. Ok, he was 100% ok with this! he didn't need answers right way anyway. This was absolutely fine for now.

Little did they know, the heart she had left on Marco’s wall was glowing a faint red and green, changing colors slowly in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there would be Starco ;)


End file.
